Style Picture Story
by youshouldbefollowing
Summary: Picture Story in which Kyle shares his feelings. rated t for language


alright so my friends and I do these things called Picture Stories where someone gives you a picture and you have to write a story about it. heres the picture i was given == .

hope you enjoy! i hope to be posting more stories now but schools about to start back up

* * *

I was walking down the street one day with my super best friend, Stan. For days now, I had been planning how to tell him my feelings. I've been going over to Kenny's house after school and hes been helping me get the guts and make a plan.

Today is Friday and all week I have been perfecting my plan. I figured that, if this went well, we had this weekend to be together, and if this went badly, then we don't know to deal with each other for the next two day.

We had just left the school and some people were still around us. It seemed to take twice as long before we were finally alone. Once we were, he put his arm tightly around me, looked deep into my eyes and said

"What's wrong, ky? You've been acting weird ever since we left the school." His piercing deep blue eyes were staring sweetly into my green orbs. I felt my face get hot so I quickly looked away.

"Well…um, there is something I've been wanting to tell you…" I say quietly. I can feel the butterflies multiplying in my stomach.

Stan stops in his tracks. He puts both hands on my shoulders and turns me towards him. "You can tell me anything, man! I am your super best friends, aren't I?" he shoots playfully

I look down for just another moment to pull myself together. His eyes were so hypnotizing. I went over everything Kenny had taught me. I was ready. Now all I have to do is just fucking spit it out already.

"I kinda like you, Stan." I say looking back at him. My hands hold the back of his arms just above the elbow.

He shoots me a confused look and makes a questioning sound. "I said, I like you, dude." I said with more confidence than I knew was in me.

"You mean, you like me as a friend or… wh-what are you saying dude?" He whispers, obviously oblivious to what I'm trying to say.

I leaned forward, wrapping my arms around his neck. I pull myself closer and look up at him as he stairs back with a small blush dusting his cheeks.

"I love you" I softly whisper as I press my lips to his. My eyes are closed but I know he's still staring at me confused. Or so I thought… right when I was about to pull away, I felt him give in and kiss me back. There was a small moan coming from one of us but I'm unsure which one it was. I was surprised and pulled away with my face glowing bright red.

"Y-You like me t-too?" I question quietly, sounding scared with a hint of surprise.

Stan looked at me as his expression disappeared. Then he turned and started walking off. I caught up to him and searched his face for answers. He was thinking and I wanted to know what.

Stan stopped almost right in front of my house, turned towards me and said, "No, Kyle. I don't like you. I will never like you and I would never want you."

He said it so seriously… My eyes started to burn… He opened his mouth to say something else and tears started rolling down my cheeks.

I turned and ran into my house. I didn't want to hear the rest of his statement. I could hear Stan running after me but I didn't care.

Once inside, I flopped into a chair in the living room, curled up in a ball and started silently sobbing. It doesn't make sense! He fucking kissed me back! He's my super best friend! He should at least like me shouldn't he? I stopped screaming at myself in my head when I heard soft foot steps behind me.

My first instinct told me it was Ike, but I knew he would never do something like this. The person put one knee in the chair and hands on either arm rest.

"Ky? Kyle… Are you okay? I didn't mean to upset you like that. I wasn't finished." I recognized the voice as Stan's. He reached down so his face was close to mine. I felt something wet spill over on my face. He was crying too…

"No Kyle. I don't like you. I will never like you and I would never want you…" My chest felt like it was imploding at hearing that sentence again. "I need you. Ky, I need you more than the air I breathe. I love you, man! I always have, and I forever will."

I turned my head so I could see those beautiful blue eyes. He smiled down at me and I smiled back. I repositioned so I could look at him better and he leaned down to finish what I had started. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him on top of me as I kissed him passionately, unleashing all the love I've bottled up.

I have never been happier in my life.


End file.
